


"I thought we were family!"

by nightwingingit



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, Fluff, M/M, but its more, or something, supposed to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: “Hey wait!” Dick shouted.The snow storm was getting heavier, Dick could hardly see his hand reaching out towards Jason’s turned back.Jason said nothing as he trudged forward, Dick trailing behind, “Where are you going?!  Come back!  Come home!  I thought we were family!”





	"I thought we were family!"

**Author's Note:**

> I was having writers block so I decided to do a little 300 words or less prompt challenge this was #28 "I thought we were family!"

“Hey wait!” Dick shouted.

 

The snow storm was getting heavier, Dick could hardly see his hand reaching out towards Jason’s turned back.

 

Jason said nothing as he trudged forward, Dick trailing behind, “Where are you going?!  Come back!  Come home!  I thought we were family!”

 

Dick finally reached Jason, grabbing his arm and holding on tightly.  This got Jason to turn around, glaring daggers.  He tried to snatch his arm out of Dick’s hand but only prevailed in pulling him closer.

 

Dick met Jason’s glare head on waiting for his reply, to this Jason growled and with his other hand tugged Dick forward from the front of his jacket.

 

Dick was expecting a punch and braced for it, closing his eyes.

 

Then he felt the lips on his own.  He was so surprised he gaped and in turn deepened the kiss for a moment.

 

As Jason pulled a stunned Dick away his warm breath blew puffs of air into Dick’s face, “Family?” Jason snickered, “What family?  I think you have it confused Dickie.  I’m not your brother and never will be.”  


End file.
